


That One Evening

by impossiblytenaciouswitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblytenaciouswitch/pseuds/impossiblytenaciouswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has an awkward run-in with his crush, Jean, which leads to an unexpected evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> (Marco has quite the evening!)

Bars. Sticky, loud, and surprisingly pleasant, even when they were packed with drunk students avoiding their responsibilities for the night.

Marco was laughing at Connie who was having some sort of dance off with a brown-haired girl. Both of them were very drunk and were really going for it, arms waving, so much so that other people were giving them a wide berth. Across the room, he heard Reiner over the din, cheering loudly as Bertholdt drank another guy under the table. That guy really had an amazing tolerance. He'd never seen someone be able to drink so much and not be affected.

He liked his new flatmates. It was always a worry starting university; having to share a pretty small flat with a complete group of strangers, but these guys were alright. They had been living together for nearly half a term now, and they were all getting along pretty well, and as long as people kept to their own food, everything was good.  
He felt a nudge on his shoulder, and looked round. His other flatmate, Thomas, handed him a pint.

"Some dude just threw up all over the bar. But I got these out the way in time." He gestured to Marco's drink and his own.

Marco grimaced slightly.

"Is he okay do you think?"

Thomas snorted.

"Drunk as fuck, and now some poor bugger's going to have to clean it up."

At that Thomas strode off to join Reiner in betting how much alcohol would get Bertholdt drunk.

Marco wasn't really the drinking type - sure the odd pint here and there, maybe enough to get him tipsy , but never enough to get him full out drunk. It just didn't appeal to him in the slightest. He was just draining the last of his drink, and debating whether to return to the dorm, when he felt someone collide with his shoulder.

"Sorry mate."

"Ah it's okay!"

By the time he had said this, the collider had moved away, but Marco recognised the undercut-blonde hair as it vanished into the crowd.

Jean Kirstein.

He felt his stomach flip and his cheeks burn red.

Yep, definitely time to leave.

Jean lived across the hall with Eren and Armin, but he spent most of his time in the common room playing video games. In a way, Marco was glad he didn't see him that often - bumping into him in the shower room was uncomfortable enough, with Jean dripping wet and wrapped in nothing but a towel...

Anyway, Jean had a crush on Eren's best friend, Mikasa. Everyone knew that. He was always talking about her beautiful long, black hair.

Marco ran his fingers through his own short brown hair, sighing wistfully. It wasn't so much that he was bad looking (though maybe a bit plain), it was more the fact that he was, you know, male. Everything about Jean just screamed heterosexual. The odd times they did talk, they did get along reasonably well. There was a lot more going on with Jean then he let on, which was one of the reasons he liked him. That and the fact that he was one of the hottest guys Marco had ever met. His crush was 100% unrequited, but he was pretty much okay with liking him at a distance.

Except, maybe, when his thoughts got carried away and he would fantasise about Jean behind him, one arm wrapped tightly around his chest, nails digging into his bare skin, whilst his other hand wet and warm roughly pumped at his arousal...

Yeah, probably not the best thing to think about that here. It was definitely time to head back now. His body had already started reacting, and he could really do with a shower.  
Placing his empty glass on the bar, he pushed through the crowd to the door. The cool, fresh air was a welcome change to the closeness inside, and he took the opportunity to take a deep breath to try and calm him down. Why did he have to get so worked up over this guy? The slightest thing and his stomach was flipping, and his penis was getting hard. Not the most helpful reaction to have. Thankfully their accommodation block was only a short walk from the Union bar, and within a few minutes he was climbing the stairs to the third floor. A warm shower would be really welcome to rid him of the stickiness of the packed bar. Due to it being a Friday, most of the guys in this floor were out, which meant that the shower room would be empty and he could have some peace and quiet to himself.

The water was hot and relaxing. Marco stood under the stream for a few minutes, eyes closed, feeling the water pour over him. Now he could let his mind wonder. Nobody would be back for a while yet, so there would be no-one to question why he spent longer than necessary in the shower, and no-one to overhear him.

He imagined Jean behind him, his mouth, wet, hot, kissing and sucking at his neck. He felt him lightly nip and lick under his jaw, felt his hand run round his chest and down his stomach, scraping his nails lightly across his skin as it moved down. Jean's other hand reached down to join the other in grasping his thighs. Marco's breathing grew deeper with every imagined touch, his own hands providing the real movements. The image was so complete in his head, but no matter how deep he fell into it, the absence of the other boy was much too real. A frustrated moan caught in the back of his throat as the need swept through him. He needed to physically feel Jean standing behind him, touching him, kissing him, breathing heavily in his ear. The fantasy really was not enough, but this was all he had.

He was fully erect now, and his crotch area throbbed with the dull ache of arousal. Lathering up his hands with soap, he started stroking his cock. Oh that felt so good.

"...nng, Jean..."

His grip grew tighter as his hand moved quicker.

Oh god this felt so good...

His movements became more and more urgent, his breathing more strained, Jean's names falling off his lips, all sense of control gone. His hips moved to meet his hand as it moved up and down.

Oh god so close.

"....Je...an....Jean....oh god..."

His body became engulfed as he reached the tipping point, warm liquid spilling between his fingers, mindless words caught between shattered breaths.

He slumped against the wall and slid down, so that he was sat in the warm wetness , allowing his breath to return to normal.

After a few minutes he stood, wobbling slightly, legs still weak from the orgasm. He turned off the shower and wrapped himself in his towel. He only had a brief second to shiver as he stepped from the warm cubicle into the cooler bathroom before realising that he was not alone.

Jean was leaning against the wall opposite him with an expression which Marco could not place. His stomach twisted and his face went hot. How long had he been there?  
Jean stood up straight. Marco still couldn't read his expression. All he could think about was the rising embarrassment. Oh shit.

"Were you just jacking off to me?"

Marco felt like he was going to be sick, as Jean stepped towards him. He wanted the ground to swallow him up, for him to become invisible. How was he going to get out of this one?

"N...No!"

He was a terrible liar. He always had been, and he knew that Jean knew he was lying.

Face burning, stomach churning, shaking slightly, he avoided the other boy's stare as he clutched his towel tighter to him and made towards the door. The sooner he could escape and lock himself in his room the better.

He barely made three steps when he felt a hand grab his arm roughly, pulling him back and pushing him against the wall.

"You are a terrible liar."

The tiles were cold against his bare skin, but then Jean's mouth crushed against his. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, his stomach turned, his mind blanked. Running now on pure impulse, his mouth opened into the kiss, and almost immediately Jean's tongue pushed up against his. Jean's body felt heavy, pressing him into the wall, his hand holding the others arms in a vice grip against the tiles, so that Marco could not move. All that he was aware of was the feel of the other's body and the rough, hot, sloppy kiss.  
Jean pulled away from him, unpinning Marco's arms, and they stood there for a moment breathing heavily, neither of them speaking.

Marco felt like he had been on a rollercoaster. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened; it had all happened so quickly, so unexpectedly. His eyes caught Jean's. They were dark and determined, and as their eyes locked, still not saying a word, he seized Marco's wrist, pulling him from the bathroom.

They reached Marco's door and he was pushed unceremoniously against it again, Jean crushing into him. This time Marco responded quicker, shoving his hand through Jean's hair and grabbing a fistful, his other hand gripping the back of the other's t-shirt. He felt Jean getting hard, and his own body started to respond. Jean was digging his nails into Marco's hips as their mouths desperately fought against each other.

Thankfully Marco had left his door unlocked, and groped behind him for the handle. His arousal was spiking again, and he could tell Jean's was as well. They broke apart just long enough to shut the door behind them before unceremoniously resuming their making out, backing up through the room to Marco's bed. Jean pushed Marco down, pulling the towel off him so that he was sat there completely naked.

He looked up at Jean, and saw the desire in the other boy's face as he looked down at him, taking everything in, mouth slightly parted. He watched as Jean's tongue subconsciously licked his lips. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing became quicker, his hand grabbed his shirt, pulling it roughly over his head, revealing well-defined muscles. Marco didn't have time to admire the lean body in front of him as Jean had dropped to his knees, grabbing Marco's thighs and taking his erection in his mouth.  
Marco's hand shot out to grasp desperately at Jean's hair, as Jean's mouth worked, sending shivers up his spine.

He could feel the build up again, he knew was wasn't going to last long.

"mmmm...Jean...st...stop..."

Jean stopped and looked up at Marco in confusion.

"Don't you want this?"

His voice was husky, dripping with want.

In answer Marco leaned down and kissed him passionately, gently pulling him up off the floor so that Jean was stood leaning over him. As they kissed, Marco's hands dropped to fumble at Jeans trousers. The sooner they were off the better. Jean took over, pulling away and pulling his jeans off, then his boxers, revealing his fully erect penis.

This time it was Marco's turn to take a deep breath in. How long had he wanted to see this guy naked? And now, somehow here he was, very much naked, and very much into him.

Seizing his hips, he pulled Jean's crotch towards him, kissing him, licking the head of his penis, earning him an "...uggghh....Marco...". Jean's hand grasped Marco's hair, pushing his head down further onto this cock, as Marco continued moving his tongue.

After a moment though, Marco pushed his hand away and removed his mouth, leaving Jeans' cock slick with his saliva. His entire body was wound up now, and he reached over to his bedside table. He knew what he wanted. Jean started to ask what was wrong, but stopped when he realised what Marco held in his hand. A smirk spread across his face, and he grabbed the bottle, pumping plenty of lube into his hand as he moved into a kneeling position on the bed. Marco twisted so that he was facing him, grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him.

Jean pushed Marco onto his back, pulling his legs around his waist, so that his body was tilted upwards. He prepped his fingers until they were well and truly slick with lube, before moving them down to gently stroke at Marco's hole, sliding one finger in, stretching, relaxing, then another. His work was rewarded by Marco gripping the sheets, head thrown back, small moans coming between his heavy breaths.

"Jean...Je...an...I want you...no...now...nnnng..."

Marco needed him inside of him, and at his beg, Jean covered his penis in lube, positioning himself before carefully and slowly sliding himself in. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt; it was a little painful, but that was quickly replaced by the most incredible sensation as Jean thrust up into him, hitting a certain spot. He could just about hear Jean gasping his name over the pleasure coursing through his body as he moved. He felt so full, and the pleasure deepened with every thrust from Jean.

Being careful to not shift their bodies too much. he reached up just enough to crush his mouth into Jean's again, to kiss into those moans.

"Marco....Mar...co...I'm gonna..."

Hearing Jean breathlessly moaning against his mouth was almost enough to send Marco over the edge. With one hand digging into Jean's shoulder, the other moved down to stroke his penis. As he did so, their kiss broke, and, maintaining eye contact, they ground together. Jean's thrusts got quicker and more desperate, coming to a shuddering stop as his orgasm hit. Marco felt the warm liquid inside of him, and then Jean sliding out of him, leaving him feeling strange and empty. Marco was on the verge of coming himself as Jean took over, roughly working with his still-wet hand. He felt the ache build up, more, more, more...

"FUCCKK!"

He came, warm liquid spilling out from Jean's hand onto his stomach. At this, Jean collapsed exhausted next to him.

As Marco's mind ground lazily back into action, he looked over at the other guy. Jean was already asleep, face red, mouth apart, breathing slowly but deeply. Equally exhausted, Marco closed his eyes, wondering what the morning would bring, and what all this meant. For now, though, it could wait, and he slipped into sleep, revelling in their warm nakedness.


End file.
